A Freckled Hand
by Alice42D
Summary: When one of England's spells go wrong, parralel nations invade from another dimension. America is chased, and Britain seems to be tied up a little at the moment... Many minor pairings, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Privet! Nice to meet you all!**

**A few warnings: **

**1) This is my first fan fiction to get published online**

**2)This will get very violent, very quickly**

**3) It has TONS of different ships, often with the same people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Alfred F jones, the personification of the United States of America, slammed the thick steel door behind him

He took a quick glance around the bare, dark room. No windows, one door, no decoration of any sort. Merely four walls and a floor, all out of concrete.

America heard muffled footsteps stop outside the door, and knew he did not have long.

He took out the latest iphone from his pocket, and typed in his password, Hamburger.

He tapped the phone icon and pressed the 3.

Arthur, England, felt the phone vibrate then scream out the first notes of "American idiot"

The old flip phone was in a pocket above his second favorite green sweatervest.

A freckled hand pulled out his phone and accepted the call, putting the phone on speaker.

"Iggy, Did one of your spells go wrong again? I've some wacked out copy of me running around, screaming about the lack of veggie burgers."

The freckled hand brought the phone to England's ear.

"Yeah, sorry Alfred, chap, all my fault. Don't try to come to my place, I've got one of-"

The phone snapped shut.

America stared at the now silent phone._Don't come after me? One of what, exactly?_

A large dent and a crack appeared with a thud in the door. Alfred ran to the center of the room and turned to the door. He tugged a M1911 pistol from his wwII jacket and aimed it head level at the dented door. The door flew open and Alfred's double swaggered in.

On flyaway reddish hair, slim, dark sunglasses rested. The red eyes glinted violently in a tanned face, and blood stained jeans were topped by a similar t-shirt. All was covered by a leather jacket that was decorated with a red had a spike studded bat over his shoulder.

The other America brought down the bat, and showed Alfred four fingers.

"I'll give you four seconds" He said with a New York drawl.

"To what," sneered Alfred, "surrender? Never"

A soft voice next to Alfred's laughed "Looks like you were right after all, Allen"

Alfred's gun clattered to the ground in sheer surprise.

"Kiku?!"

He startled as a knife appeared beside his throat ."I am NOT him." snarled the voice

"And not only his double" whispered a voice with an Italian accent, "but Feliciano's as well"

"Iggy, what have you done?" wondered Alfred as he felt the cold barrel of a gun against his head.

"Can I shoot him?" murmured a voice with a German accent.

North Italy's double laughed. "No not there, it'd be over too quick"

Germany lowered the gun and shot America's foot.

Alfred yelped in pain, but stood his ground.

Allen raised an made a gesture to Americas left, as he swung his bat toward Alfred's stomach. Alfred keeled over, The other Japan's knife slicing into his neck.

A strong kick sent the superpower to the ground, and a steel blade through his stomach pinned him to the floor.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" purred Allen.

America heard the sound of air before he felt a metal-tipped boot smash into his face, making his glasses shatter

"Cowards," he coughed.

"No," laughed Feliciano "Just a whole lot smarter than you are"

England glared at his captor, the man who introduced him self as Oliver Kirkland, from the simple wooden chair he was tied hand, body and foot to.

Oliver wore a dirty pink sweater vest over a neon pink dress shirt. His beige pants went suprisingly well with his brown leather shoes and bright blue bowtie. A wide grin was plastered on his freckled face, as he tossed Arthur's phone into the air and caught it, over and over.

"Some friends you got there, poppet" crooned Oliver, "That blame you for such things"

England snorted as he took another glance at his ransacked basement.

Covers were thrown off paintings, chairs, and bookshelves full of spell books.

The lights were turned on, illuminating the dank, dusty room. The walls and ceiling were painted black, which reflected the green-vested brit's mood.

The oaken door was kicked open and four men stepped seemed to brighten up even more.

"Luciano, Lutz, Allen, and Kuro as well! What do you have over you shoulder Lutz?"

The other Germany tossed a chained and gagged figure on the floor.

"America"


	2. Chapter 2

(It's been two years! Unfortunately I've lost the seven chapters I had written out for this fic, and, in my disappointment, I had thought to abandon it- but, I suppose the saga may continue, if I feel like it. Anyways- here's the rest!)

America lay on the ground covered in his own blood. Bones were broken, his arms covered in bruises and cuts from both knives and a sword. His neck was slashed and his torn shirt exposed a bruised chest with torn skin from what looked like hundreds of finger-length cuts in many direction. Broken glasses lay askew on his face.

England stared at the broken body of his former colony.

"America! What have they done to you?" Arthur glared at the doubles of his friends, who only laughed at his fury.

Alllen glanced at Oliver "Who's next?"

"What are you trying to do?" sputtered Arthur, "What is the point of kidnapping other versions of yourselves?"

"Well,"Oliver calmly explained, as he tossed Arthur's phone to Lutz, "I for, one, need some new toys"

"Don't tell him our plan, dummkopf" whispered Lutz, "We don't want him to know, right?"

England looked at the blonde german, surprised at his attitude. Lutz stood uncertainly behind Luciano. He looked down at the floor, eyes hidden beneath a grey cap, his white undershirt showing off scars on his arms.

Luciano wore a brown wwII uniform with a tilted little hat with a feather plume on his head. The glint of silver from the inside of his long sleeves revealed the existence of scalpels ready to slice into flesh.

"Once again, who's next?"Asked Allen.

Kuro rolled his eyes and held up America's phone, the one from which Alfred had called Arthur, and pointed to England."Why not have him pick?"

"What a bueno idea," purred Luciano. He turned to the helpless England, and crouched to meet his eyes, "Now tell me truthfully,who's the most fun to mess with?"

England blushed furiously and turned his head away.

"I don't know"

Feliciano threw back his head and laughed. It was nothing like Feliciano's laugh which ran happy and clear. Luciano's was twisted, cruel, full of danger and disaster.

Luciano slid a scalpel from his sleeve. He brought it to Arthur's cheek, and sliced a thin line across it, doing so every few centimeters. Once Arthur's cheek looked like lined paper, Luciano started to carve four repeating words on it:

I will not Lie

I will not Lie

I will not Lie

Once the space was filled, He cleaned his knife on the shoulder of Arthur's vest.

"Lutz, Allen, Kuro. Find me a map. If he won't tell us, we can choose the next one ourselves"

Lutz and Allen found an enormous world map hanging in the living room above a brick fireplace. The walls were a pale lime green, and a white couch facing the fireplace fit ten people. Two plush arm chairs sat halfway between the couch and the door. In the center of the room, between the chairs, a glass coffee table held a full china tea set for four people.

Kuro kicked the table into the back of the couch, shattering the china into pieces, when he saw the map across him.

"Where," he yelled,"Is MY empire!?"

Lutz walked around the mess Kuro made, and sat on the couch staring intently at the map.

"There are so many countries..."He murmured, taking in the world as their alternates know it.

Oliver traced Italy with his finger.

"Heheehee, it looks like a boot, doesn't it?It should be-this area"he circled the area around the Mediterranean sea, around Greece, Italy, Egypt.

"Whatever,"growled Kuro,"let's tear it down and bring it to Luciano."

"Oi, Luciano, we got the map," Crowed Allen, "and, you'll never believe what it looks like".

Allen strut into the room, Ludwig carrying the rolled-up map under his arm. Kuro was exploring the rest of the mansion.

Luciano snatched the map from Lutz, and unrolled it, placing the slightly curved map on the Coffee table in the midst of the circle of chairs. Lutz picked up several books off the floor and placed them on the edges of the map.

Arthur paled as he noticed the cruel expression On the other Italy's face.

Shit, he thought, We're totally screwed.

"Isn't this interesting, " Luciano crooned, tracing the outlines of the larger European countries, "So many to choose from, ah- why not?" He turned to the others grinning, "Why not get our otherselves? These two turned out to be... a bit boring, but most certainly different!"  
"Let's throw in a random country as well!" piped in Kuro

"How about Sweden, as well?"Asked Oliver, "I have always wanted to skin that lion. His and my lions are always fighting at home."

"Lutz, you can get him,your physique is the closest to his"ordered Allen

"I'll get me, then Allen, you can get Spain" Nodded Kuro, "We'll get The Other Germany and Italy together"

"Get going, then" ordered Luciano, "Or I'll have your heads instead"

Germany's hand was wound around Italy's, as they strolled the strets of Rome.

No matter how many times Germany saw the statues or the churches, he would always be amazed at the archetecture and the art.

Today, Ludwig and Feliciano wore matching outfits. Each wore a t-shirt of the other's country, woth brown cargo shorts and leather sandals.

"Ve~You like it at my place Germany?"Giggled North Italy as Germany snapped pictures.

"Ja," Germany blushed, smiling down at the shorter man.

"Oi, Italia!" cried a voice from beside them.

Ludwig and Feliciano turned and saw a familiar face in an alleyway.

"Alfred? What are you doing here?" Asked Germany as Italy skipped toward the figure.

"I want to show you two something," America's eyes flashed beneath a newyork yankee's cap and under dark sunglasses. He waved the two unassuming countries forward. Once they were out of sight of the road and the tourists. America stopped and turned around.

Two shadows dropped behind Ludwig and Feliciano.

Before Germany could turn around, a he saw a tip of a katana emerge from his chest. He fell without a word.

"Germany! Japan why-?!" Italy's words were cut off by a rag smelling of cholofoam covering his mouth and nose. He struggled, and slowly, he sank to to the ground.

"Two bids with one American" scoffed Kuro, "That was to easy, right Lutz?"

The stoic German simply nodded.

Oliver cleaned his double's basement.

Bookshelves were placed against the wall using levitation. Painting were carefully in between shelves, and all the chairs were placed in a large circle.

America was dumped in a plushy black leather chair across from England. Alfred was still unconscious.

The sheets were hung outside to be aired, and Oliver went into Arthur's kitchen to bake, Leaving the two allies to be watched by Luciano.

Luciano sat in an elegantly carved Victorian chair, one of his legs crossed over the over. He stared at the silently fuming brit.

"Tell me, Arthur," He asked, "Why is your world divided so?"

Arthur straightened his head and glared at this unholy double of Italy.

"Well," Sneered England "Just look at an Atlas, I should have at least three"

"Which shelf?"Luciano coolly asked, ""You have many"

Arthur glanced around, and set his eyes on one near the door.

"Near the painting of Me and America..."

Luciano uncrossed his legs and nearly sprinted to the shelf. He ran his finger over the leather bound and gilded spines of Arthur's books.

Maps of Ancient Rome, A concise book of Prussian war tactics, Harry Potter, J.R.R. Tolkien collection, Doctor who original script, Sherlock Holmes. Luciano went down. Maps of Africa English and French Africa, The history of Scotland, A map of the united kingdom (2000), The British Empire through the ages, and, at long last, the book he was looking for, An Atlas of the world in the past 3000 years.

Luciano pulled the tall book from it's place, he was surprised at it's weight. About 6 kilograms, he thought, bit much for something so small.

He walked back to his chair near England and sat down to begin to read.

Arthur looked at him critically.

"I recommend you put that particular book on a flat surface , I don't want you to drop it"

Luciano grudgingly put The book on top of the map already on the coffee table.

It Flew open, expanding to three times it's size and thickness in milliseconds. Luciano grinned and stalked around the table, while Arthur winced as the double of North Italy pawed through it.

The door opened and the rest of the countries from another dimension walked in, with two bundles over Allen's shoulders. Oliver beamed as he held a large platter of beutifuly iced cupcakes in one hand, and an ivory wand emblazoned with a silver leaf motif in the other. Lutz carried a blond figure over his shoulder as well…

There were thirteen cairs in that circle.

One of which was not supposed to be there.

Luciano seemed to be the leader of the group, and he sat next to Arthur. Oliver was between Arthur and Feliciano. Kuro sat to Feliciano's right. An Empty chair between him and Allen. Alfred was placed in a chair between Allen and Lutz. A pair of empty chairs separated Lutz and Ludwig, and next to him was France.

Arthur was the only conscious country from this earth. Oliver put his cupcakesd onto his double's lap, and pointed his wand at Alfred.

"Crucio."

America's cry of pain woke them all very quickly. England glared at Oliver, his face very pale.

"There are less painful ways to wake up a man in pain!"

Oliver turned and grinned at him quizzically.

"But isn't this is by far the most amusing?"

Arthur glared at him more as his fellow countries came to their senses.

"Ve~? Why are there two of you, England and America?"

"Mein Gott what happened to you, America, and why are we here?"

"Ohonhon, England, are you trying to say something?"

The now- conscious countries started shouting all at once.

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILES!" roared Luciano.

The sudden silence was astonishing

"Let Arthur here explain himself."

All eyes moved to England, accusing and astonished.

England took a deep breath.

"About 6 hours ago I found a spellbook for my magic mirror. I thought that the spell I found would show me what we'ed look like if , say we were girls, or an alternate universe. It worked," he tilted his head in the direction of Luciano, "as you can see, but not in the way I thought it would."

"How kid you get captured?"asked Ludwig,"I for one, got stabbed"

Arthur Blushed furiously "I ate a piosoned blueberry muffin"

"You ate" Francis asked "a mystery muffin from a magic mirror?"

"It looked delicious" mumbled Arthur.

"Why thank you, It had cyanide" Oliver bowed slighty. The others started to leave, exept Kuro.

Alfred rolled his eyes "What an idiotic way to get captured"

"At least I was not beat into unconiosness" snarled Arthur

Ludwig winced "I am glad I got killed quickly"

"A sword through the chest Germany, Judging by the shirt?" Purred Francis.

"How did you get captured, Big brother France?" wondered Feliciano.

"Well," explained Franc "I was walking around Paris' pleasure district" several people blushed "when I spotted a shirtless Germany getting kicked out of a brothel" Ludwig nearly fainted with embarresment "turned out to be the other one. Anyway, I was goong to ask how he got kicked out, when I got a sword-"

"Katana!" shouted Kuro, "It's a damn katana!"

"-Through my chest"

Once Francis finished his tale, Oliver put down his cupcake and took out his wand once more. He pointed the gleaming thing toward the floor, and turned it into an enourmous, flawless mirror.

"Time to go," he said as the room and everything in it sank into the gleaming surface.


End file.
